Drarry
by potterheadkidss
Summary: On a cold Winter morning, Harry was in his bed sleeping. There is an hour until he wakes up at 6:30. The common room was silent. Draco who is in Slyntherin, usually comes late for classes. Draco doesn't go according to the school schedule, but he still manages to maintain his grades. Nobody really knows how though. One it was time to get up, harry woke up, along with the whole dorm


On a cold Winter morning, Harry was in his bed sleeping. There is an hour until he wakes up at 6:30. The common room was silent. Draco who is in Slyntherin, usually comes late for classes. Draco doesn't go according to the school schedule, but he still manages to maintain his grades. Nobody really knows how though. One it was time to get up, harry woke up, along with the whole dormitory. Everybody got dressed and the only thing that was on Harry's mind was Draco. Draco loves going to Hogwarts because he gets to see Harry everyday. They have Dark Arts, Potions, and Quidditch together. Sadly they are not on the same team together. Harry is disappointed but Draco doesn't want people to find out they have a secret relationship. They both play really good in Quidditch, but Harry is better but he lets Draco score sometimes, but never the Snitch.

As Harry was getting ready, he got in the showers and washed off his sweaty body from the dream he had last night. Harry smiles at the though of Draco in his dream. The common room has a shower for each Gryffindor student. After Harry was finished showering, he got himself dressed into his uniform. Later, he and Ron went down to The Great Hall and they saw Hermione a long the way. They all sat in their usual seats, and before they ate breakfast, Dumbledore gave his announcement speech. Then, they all began to eat. As Harry was eating he saw Draco and he started smiling. He and Draco locked eyes, but Draco stared for only half a second. He didn't want anyone to notice. Harry looked away slowly frowning because the past year they have dated, Draco always hid his feelings for him in public.

Although Harry knows Draco loves him very much, Harry sometimes wishes that Draco wasn't afraid to show who he is. After their breakfast was done, they headed off to all their classes. After classes were finished, it was rest period. That was Harry and Draco's favorite time. Harry and Draco went to a private room and that's their favorite part. "Hey." Draco said smiling. "H-Hey Draco." Harry said, slightly shy and smiling that crooked smile Draco loves when Harry gets nervous. Harry then suddenly hugs Draco in a romantic way. They smile and Draco puts his finger on Harry's chin and lifts it up. Harry starts smiling and blushing, and both stared into each others eyes, deeply. They just stared. Then, Draco started smiling...

Draco leaned slowly for a kiss and Harry closed his eyes. Harry breathed slowly, waiting for the kiss that seemed to feel like forever to him. Draco finally kissed him so passionately, and slow. Draco's hands were on Harry's waist and Harry's hands were around Draco's neck. Their kiss was getting more intense and Harry loved the affection Draco was giving him. Draco was always the dominant one in the relationship. Harry started kissing harder and faster, and Draco broke the kiss and only half an inch away stared deeply into Harry's green eyes, while smiling. Harry started to blush a deep red color. Draco put his hands up under Harry's back shirt. He dragged his hands down to his waist again, and pulled Harry's waist closer to his own. Harry put his hands through Draco's hair and twisted is violently. Their breathing was getting heavier. Draco pulled Harry's shirt off and and kissed more violently. Harry tried to put his hot, warm tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco started to smile at Harry's dominance. Draco let him in and started playing with each others tongues. Draco felt all of Harry's back and butt. Harry then took of Draco's shirt, feeling both of each others sweaty bodies on each other. They both fell to the ground, and Draco on top of Harry. Harry started moaning as Draco started kissing down Harry from his lips to his neck. Draco started to bite his neck. Harry let out a soft moan of Draco's name. Harry rubbed his hands all over Draco's back and hair. Harry's back arched inward as Draco kissed down his chest and on his hard nipple. Draco massaged it with his warm tongue. Harry groaned even louder. Draco loved hearing his partner groan. Harry got harder and started to kiss Draco again. Both their lips were soft, Draco put his hot body against Harry's. Draco then whispered naughty things in Harry's ear, while massaging Harry's nipple. Harry moaned even louder. Draco started smiling. "That's all for today." Draco smirking. Draco got up, kissed Harry on the cheek and disappeared before Harry could open his eyes. Harry was on the ground, wishing they got farther but smiled because it happened. Harry got up, got dressed and met Hermione and Ron, then headed of to dinner. As they ate, Harry and Draco looked at each other and Draco winked with slight smile on his face. Harry then smiled away and felt happy.


End file.
